Second Time Around
by otaku911
Summary: Real  Summary: An engagement interrupted by war, will Akio and Reika continue their love story towards marriage?   Probably wondering why I put it here in S.A.? Judging from the title and the plot, I hope you'll make a guess about my new fanfic!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Warning: The following story is a fanfic made up of combination of stories. I kinda mixed up some plots of specifically 3; if you know "The Grave of the Fireflies" (I never seen it, but I heard and kinda know the story... What Dreams May Come (an American? Film, not anime) and the other one which could be seen in the category thingy... and if you read with the title, I'm sure that you know what will happen... (Wink, wink!). If my story is not that original and you have read it somewhere, I'm sorry to say that I haven't read it, and yeah, it's a combination of stories though it is not a crossover... I know, thanks for the info, and for what, my friends, is originality? (WHHOOAAAHH! Kinda controversial statement? I just meant something... don't worry, just PM me if you have questions...)

well... if you're wondering why Special A, well... just read and find out later (although from the title alone you can now tell how the story goes... hehe!)

oh, I can be pretty bad in describing colors, but I'm not color blind, thanks!

Lastly, I don't know if this is gonna have many chapters, so I apologize IF it is gonna be a long one and that I bored you to death and that I will confuse you... which I didn't mean to, and I do hope that you'll like it and comment, somehow... (for encouragement? Well... kinda...)

Oh, and one more thing, the prologue's not that connected with the entire story... it's just an event that took place before a certain event of the real plot of the story.. hope you understand...

Notes:

"Conversations"

Narration

'_Thoughts'_

-0- change scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Special A. (Why Special A? because I said so... ;p )

Prologue: Preparation

In some secluded island, a young fit soldier was walking on a dark hallway towards the general's office. He stopped for a moment, sighed, and continued onwards.

"You called for me, sir?" he said.

The general, with his back facing the soldier, asked him, "Is everything prepared, lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

The general, then, faced the soldier, with his features full of air of authority, commanded, "Prepare for launching."

"Yes, sir." The lieutenant replied, and returned to the army.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kinda short, ne? Well, the real story goes on the next chapter, though, and... yeah. Please don't be discourage and read the next chapter... please :)


	2. Chapter 1: Engagement

Chapter 1: Engagement

Somewhere in the countryside, in a manor, a garden party was being established. The whole place was illuminated with lights; the water in the fountain found at the center of the garden was lit with lotus-shaped lanterns. Chairs and tables are spread, appetizers were being served, the guests seated, the air was serene, yet full of happiness.

While waiting for the celebrants, the guests discussed about them on their own...

"Well, they pretty much ended up together, as I always say."

"Yeah, they look pretty good together!"

"(sigh) I wish my love life resembles theirs..."

"They were childhood friends, I hear?"

"Oh, yes. Ne, did know that the date was settled will be on the same day at the next festival of this villages..."

"At least there will be double celebration, right? I heard that the girl loved festivals, so..."

All the chitchatting was interrupted by the master of the manor, Mr. Takeshi Maeda. As he called their attention, there was total silence amongst the guests; they were all perfectly listening to his speech.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight" he bowed, then, facing to them again, continued "I would like to thank our relatives for coming so far from here to celebrate here with us in this wonderful evening. Actually, it is not that easy to part from one's son, but I could never be even happier that he's very much happy, and that he has found, and now engaged, to his love, his childhood friend and constant companion, and that we, his family, are very proud and happy to welcome to our family. So, ladies and gentlemen, my son, Akio, and his future wife and my future daughter-in-law, Reika."

Music filled the air, but the applause of the guests was even louder, and became more when the couple had arrived hand-in-hand.

Akio, the only son and the sole heir of the Maeda Group, has a very handsome face with grayish brown hair, and a pair of ochra eyes which complemented his fair complexion, and at the same time, possesses a great mind and good leadership skills and a good heart, as he was developed by his parents to inherit the company.

Reika, his fiancée, on the other hand, possesses angelic features, both body and personality, and is quite known for her beauty, intelligence, and kindness which stretched across the neighboring towns, by which captured many hearts, especially of young men. She is the only daughter and the jewel of the Inoue residence.

As the young couple seated and received congratulations, the main course was served and the feast began...

-0-

On a table not so far away from Akio and Reika's, sat the parents of the couple.

"I'm so glad of this union, don't you agree, dear?" said Naomi Maeda.

"Oh, yes, I've been planning this for years, and I never thought that this day would come" said Takeshi

"I'm glad that I lived to see my son proposed to her. And I wished that I would see the day of their wedding."

" Now that our families will be united, I could never asked for more but to take good care of our Reika" said Mei Inoue, Reika's mother.

"Oh, yes, and the same for our boy."

"Speaking of those two, where are they?" asked Masao Inoue, the father.

They all looked at the couple's table, and as Masao asked them, they were nowhere to be found.

"Well, they could be on that cave where they used to play" suggested Naomi.

"Yes, they might be. Shall we ask someone to go and fetch them?" Mei said.

"Nay, my dear, let them be. Besides, there's a lot of guests to be entertained and food to eat, and I don't want to interrupt their _lovey-dovey_, am I right, Takeshi?" Masao said. They always love to tease their children and that they were also long-time friends.

"I couldn't agree more" he answered.

All of them agreed and continued eating and planning for their children.

-0-

On some cave a few kilometers away from the manor, stood Akio and Reika who was panting. The cave was lit with some electric lights, thanks to Akio.

"You always lose, don't you, Rei-chan?" Akio smirked.

Reika always knew that her betrothed possessed superhuman abilities and that he always wins against her, and that she was always determined to win against him, which is quite impossible, so she frequently challenged him.

Brushing all her annoyance, she gazed up and said, "Ne, Akio, remember those times we played hide-and-seek here?"

"Oh, yes, I do. In fact, one of those was the time you cried and accused me that I left you even if I didn't" he smiled at her.

"It _was_ getting dark back then and I'm afraid of getting lost. Besides, you even tricked me that there are ghosts lurking in here..."

"Yeah, and I find the results very amusing... you just cling to me as if we were stuck with glue" Akio teased. "And now, very soon, you'll be stuck with me forever, _Mrs. Reika Maeda_"

"Hmph! Now you made _me_ regret of having accepted your proposal."

'I know you wouldn't do that"

"Why would you say so?"

"Because" he said, as he held her back while leading her closer to him "you love me so much that you wouldn't leave me."

"Oh! Look who's talking. Aren't you the jealous one when some guy tries to get close to me? If looks could kill, you probably killed hundreds already." Reika said with much exaggeration.

"Because I love you, and that you're mine, Rei-chan" he said while smiling and leaning his head to hers.

"Not yet, we're still engaged..." then, her lips were locked with his.

The moment they broke the kiss, suddenly, they heard a thunder-like sound from far away, followed by a slight shaking of the earth.

"Gee, is the sky and earth against us?" said Reika jokingly.

"Hmm... let me think. Maybe because you threatened to break your engagement with your fiancée?"

"Whatever, Akio..."

They were interrupted with a policeman from the neighboring town nearby.

"Akio! Reika! There you are!" then he panted.

"Why, is there something wrong, sir?" asked Akio.

"The manor...your parents..."

"Oh my goodness, mom, dad!" and Reika ran as fast as she could.

"Reika, wait!" and Akio with the policeman behind him, ran after her.

And so they all ran, and Akio finally catching up and speeding ahead her, but this time, there is no contest, for they felt something bad happened. He arrived first, and when he saw Reika coming, he ran to her, hugged her, so that she may not see what he just saw.

"What are you doing, Akio! My parents... let me go!" Reika said as she struggled.

"Please do not do so, Reika, you'll only get hurt..."

But then again, Reika managed to escape his grip, and went to the manor.

But all she saw was its charred ruins...


	3. Chapter 2: Funeral

Chapter 2: Funeral

Reika heard someone familiar calling her name.

"Reika-chan!"

"Rei-chan, my love, come here, quick!"

"Mom, Dad? Is that you?"

"Over here, Rei-chan, come!"

"Mom, Dad, I'm coming!" and she ran towards her parents. But when she arrived, she saw her surroundings burning. She cried out loud for her parents, "Mom! Dad! Where-"

"Reika, save us..."

As Reika turned, she saw the burnt faces of her parents, much to her horror. She was almost choked with the smoke surrounding her, and the fact that her parents' situation is simply unbearable, that her parents are dying in front of her. She ran towards them, exclaiming "Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me!"

The all was lost by the surrounding fire and smoke...

-0-

"Reika! Oi, Reika!"

Reika suddenly opened her eyes and sat up, and was sweating profusely. She found Akio sitting beside her.

"Akio! Mom and Dad are..."

"I know, mine too. It was a nightmare, Reika" he spoke gently, after which he hugged her tightly to calm her down, for she was breathing heavily and unevenly.

"Where are we?"

"In an abandoned shack near town which was located in the woods. Don't worry, we're safe here." Then, Akio let her go, when suddenly the police officer entered the shack.

"Morning to you two. I'm very sorry about... about your...families and that we aren't able to do much service" the officer said.

"Please, we know that you're trying to help us" Akio answered.

"May I have a word on you both? We'll talk while having our breakfast" the officer said while holding out the food.

"Thank you kindly, sir."

-0-

While having their breakfast, the officer spoke, "Maeda-san, I may advice you to move out immediately."

Akio and Reika looked up on the officer, and he continued speaking, "This place is not safe anymore for you two, for the rebels might search again this place. It may be not our duty to fight against them, but still, it is our duty to protect the people."

"But I thought that the warfare will never reach here, and a bomb landed here..." Akio remarked.

"Yes, and I might say that you have not heard the rumor regarding that there are rebels residing here."

"Yes, we have never heard of it."

"We know not what they are planning, and our place may not be safe anymore, that's why we are now initiating the townspeople back in our place to move out to an evacuation site. Since you two are the only survivors, and that there's nothing else to do here, you should go to your relatives' or at least one of your friend's..."

"We got your point, and I, we, have decided where to go, in our family's old house, about 5 miles south from here." Akio interrupted.

"Then I suggest that you go there."

After this, Reika spoke, for all the while; she was too dazed to speak, knowing that all of her loved ones are lost forever, with the exemption of her fiancé. "Wait, what about our parents, families and friends?"

The men turned towards her, while she continued "We can't just leave them like this. They deserve a proper burial."

Akio agreed "You're right" and he turned to the officer "Sir, please, I beg you, help us bury them. Then tomorrow, we'll go."

The officer looked at them, and with compassion, he answered, "I'll have my men to help you out."

"Thank you..."

-0-

The funeral took place in an open field. Some huge stones that were piled up were place on top of their graves which served as their mark, with the names of all who perished from the attack.

After the funeral, Reika stood overlooking the town, or what's left of it, for it was all blackened by the fire caused by the bomb. She then felt Akio's warmth embracing her, while she held his hands which was in her middle.

"I'm gonna miss this place..." she remarked.

"Yeah."

Silence enveloped them, which was broken by Akio.

"Reika...I'm sorry that our marriage..."

"Don't be. Let's prioritize first our safety."

"Okay, I'll still marry when the time has come; it's a promise, Reika..."

Then they stood, mourning for their loved ones and retired for the night.

-0-

**Well, here's chapter 2! Maybe I can post tomorrow chapter 3, I'm in the middle of working it, though it'll be our exam period. Don't worry much for me (addressing to someone I knew, or more), I'll study after I have finished (or not) chapter 3, and concentrate with my studies... so... please continue reading and sorry if this is a bit rushed... and thank you for those who read, subscribed, and commented... I highly appreciated it...**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

The morning was greeted by Reika protesting to Akio, "Geez, why should we walk?"

"Reika, it's still early in the morning, and do you want me to explain again so that it'll go through your head?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's easier to hide if there are rebels and that blah, blah, blah. I got it, I got it."

"And that you even agreed. So why complain? Don't tell me you are tired already."

"I'm not!"

"Oh, yes you are!"

"Hey, want a challenge? Race you towards the tree" and Reika pointed the tree almost a kilometre away. "Winner does what he or she wants to the loser."

"Oh, really? Then I'll carry you like a princess afterwards, Rei-chan, so prepare yourself!" Akio teased.

"What! That'll be too suspicious and embarrassing, and who said you'll win?"

"I'm always the winner, and don't worry, it's not suspicious, they'll only think that a gentleman was just carrying his wife."

"What the! But we're not yet..." she said while blushing too much.

Akio held her chin and leaned towards her and said, "So, you want me to marry you now?" and he smirked.

But Reika ran and yelled, "Race you towards the tree!"

Akio, then, ran after her and was gaining speed. Meanwhile, Reika noticed that her vision became blurry, but still, she continued to run.

When she reached the 'finish line', she found Akio relaxing on its shade while she was panting heavily.

"Ah! I thought you'll reach here tomorrow. You are still slow as always, in spite that I'm the one carrying our supplies. So, Rei-chan, prepare yourself!" Akio teased. He waited for some annoyed answer from her, but instead, she continued panting. Akio's smile faded when he saw her very pale.

Concerned, he asked "Is there something wrong, Reika?"

"Akio...hazy..." she replied and fainted.

Akio caught her just in time and felt her forehead. "Oh my...Reika! You're burning up!" and without second thoughts, carried her (like a princess) and sought help.

Luckily, a few meters away from where they are standing, stood a little house with a garden of bellflowers and a wheat field.

-0-

Akio ran towards the house and, thankfully, an old man was tending the garden. He hastily ran towards him and asked "May I inquire who and where the owner of the house is?"

"I am at your service" the old man replied.

"Please sir, help my friend. She's sick and is needed to be tended quickly" Akio pleaded.

The old man felt Reika's forehead "She really is! Come in at once."

The two men hurriedly went inside the house, where the old man himself prepared a futon for Reika. As soon she was laid, Akio put away their things in a corner and tended her. The old man fetched some cold compress to cool her down.

While Reika was sleeping and being attended to, Akio thanked the man for his kindness.

"What are your names?" the man asked.

"Akio Maeda, and she, my friend Reika Inoue. Thank you very much for your help and I'm sorry for intrusion."

"No, not at all. I am glad to help and to have you here" the man answered.

"Shall I know your name to which we are in debt to?" Akio asked politely.

"Ryuuji Tanaka"

"Do you live here alone, Tanaka-san? Have you no companions?"

"Only until 20 years ago. I have a son and a daughter, and my wife, who died 5 years back, and my children are all married, so I'm pretty much alone, but my children and their families visit me, though not often, and, in view of the circumstances, with the warfare going on, I must say that they'll not visit me here" he said with his eyes full of sadness.

Akio turned to Reika and placed another cold compress to her forehead. After a brief pause, it is old Tanaka's turn to open a conversation.

"Is this lady your girlfriend?" he asked.

Akio only responded with a smile.

"Although, the right term would be fiancée..."

This time, Akio turned towards him and blushed a little.

"Don't get me wrong, your fingers told me" Tanaka said.

Akio knew that he was talking about his engagement ring. "But how did you know that we're still engaged? I mean, have you not thought about us being married, Tanaka-san?"

"I have, but the first time you address her is as your friend, had you introduced her as your wife, though I have to consider that you might be concealing the fact, and yet you reacted when you heard the word 'fiancée', so I concluded that you're still engaged."

Akio laughed with his remark and that he was humoured by his logic "I never met many old men with such exemplary mind."

"Such kind words, Akio-kun, I may be an old man, but I still have 'sharpness' of mind."

They both chuckled, and then Tanaka said, "Well, I must retire to bed, and you, too. You must have been tired with your travels and by the looks of the lady, she's quite well already."

Akio insisted upon watching over Reika, and the two men bid goodnight.

-0-

Surely enough, as Reika woke, her Akio was still watching over her.

"You haven't slept?" she asked.

"No, I couldn't bear not to watch over you, since I'm so worried about you, especially now that you didn't act like those times you were sick back then..."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"That, every time you are sick, you always pursue me, as if you're obsessed with me. Oh, and don't worry about my prize for winning our little challenge, I received it already." Akio smirked.

With this remark, Reika punched him in the gut.

"Reika-chan, how ungrateful!"

Changing the topic, Reika asked "Where are we?"

"In the home of Ryuuji Tanaka-san"

"Where is he?"

"Well he's right-" and he stopped, for he was interrupted by the man himself.

"Ah, Reika-chan, you're awake! You okay now?"

Reika just nodded.

"You should go out for some fresh air."

"I would like that very much, thank you. Akio, help me get up please."

Akio, then, helped her up, and Tanaka said "Akio-kun, Reika-chan needed a change of clothes. Please don't hesitate to use one of my daughter's, I'm sure they'll fit perfectly, and you, too, get some for my son's..."

Akio was about to say something, but was interrupted by Tanaka "And please don't refuse. It's been a while since my son visited me, and if you ever need me, I'll be tending my wheat field" and he left.

Now alone, Reika said "What a kind person. You should follow his example, Akio."

"Well then, Rei-chan, shall I help you dress up?"

The remark was responded with a blow on his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'll go now..." and Akio headed towards the door.

"No peaking" and she slammed the door shut.

"You do recover fast, Reika..." Akio said, and smiled.

-0-

A few minutes later, both of them are in their 'borrowed' apparel, and are now standing in the garden.

" Wow, bellflowers! My favourite." and Reika gathered a handful and smelled them.

"The air indeed is very fresh."

"Akio, come! Let's help him in the wheat field" and the two hurriedly went at the back of the house to the wheat field.

As they reach it, they saw Tanaka talking to a muscled man. When they approach them, the man went away. Out of curiosity, Reika asked "Who's that man, Tanaka-san?"

"I do not know, but I believe he'll return with some companions tonight."

"Do you really not know him?" Akio asked.

"Definitely not..." he paused for a while, and turned to Reika "How do you like the air here, Reika-chan?"

"It's very fresh! It helped me quite well, Tanaka-san."

"I see you recover fast."

"Yes, she really does."

Tanaka smiled at them and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Reika otherwise.

"Would you like us to help you in harvesting the wheat, Tanaka-san? They are now ready, right?"

"Yes, thank you, but harvest time is not until tomorrow. Shall we have some tea in the garden?"

"Allow me to prepare it." Akio offered.

"Well, I may as well boast that Akio's tea is one of the best."

And just before sunset, they are all found sipping tea and enjoying the moment.

-0-

**Okay, so chapter 3 is here... up next, well, chapter 4, and, it will be somewhat short one... oh, yeah, I almost forgot, the names here in my story are all made up, so, for those with the same names, or if you knew someone with the same name here (it will also apply in the next chapters) are purely coincidental... so, yeah, thanks for those who reviewed and have read, and be prepared for the next... ; )**


	5. Chapter 4: The Encounter

Chapter 4: The Encounter

That night, while preparing to sleep, a loud knock was heard. Hastily, Tanaka whispered, "Akio! Reika! They've come. Quick! Hide here" and he shove them to a secret door found in the floor.

"Can't we help you?" Akio asked.

"No, and there's no moment to lose, and that I don't want you two to be involved. Just hide here and be quiet."

Before they could protest, Tanaka closed the secret door and opened the front door.

-0-

Even if underneath, the couple could hear clearly what the people above were talking. They heard a few heavy footsteps which they presume to be entering the house, along with the lines coming from another man "Have you not reconsider, old man?"

"No, I'll never give you any rations, even a part of my harvest" they heard Tanaka answered.

Another man spoke "Where are your two companions?"

"They are not here anymore" They heard Tanaka replied with a tone of fear.

"Well, then I guess there's no use to scream for help."

After these, the couple heard a sound of a gun being loaded and a shot, which followed by a sound of something heavy fell on the floor. Reika almost screamed, but covered her mouth, but she cannot stop her tears flowing, and so with Akio, who hugged her for comfort.

They heard the same guy spoke "Now that you're dead, still, the wheat is ours." Then, some footsteps are heard and the door closed, which indicated that they were leaving, and Akio and Reika opened the secret door. They found Tanaka lay dying with a shot in his heart.

Desperately, Reika cried and turned to Akio "Akio! Let's bring him to a hospital."

But then, Tanaka said, "It's quite useless for that now."

Reika again cried, "No, don't say that! You're going to live!"

"My dear, I'm already old, and I also wait the day that I may join my wife."

With this, they knew that it'll be useless to convince him, and through his tears, Akio said, "Is there something that you want us to do?"

Tanaka smiled and told them his last request, "When I die, please grab what you can in my house for you supplies. Take whatever you seem fit for your journey. Let's say it'll be my wedding gift for you." He paused for a while, breathed heavily, and continued, "After...doing this...please...burn my house... my fields, everything...I'll never give it to them...even if I die...will you two promise that?"

Akio and Reika simply nodded.

"Thank you...thank you..." and that is the end of Ryuuji Tanaka.

The two could do nothing but to mourn for him, and that he became the part of their list of the loved ones they've lost. Akio reached out a hand and closed his eyes; Reika stood and went to the garden to pick some bellflowers and placed both of Tanaka's hand, along with the flowers, on his chest. They covered him in a white cloth they found and did the old man's request. They grabbed some food, clothes, as well as some pans (for cooking) and set everything on fire, save themselves, and escaped. They still managed to leave some pile of rocks as a memorial of their dear friend.

Even if they are now a mile away from the house, they could still see the black smoke rising from the fire that was once a lovely home.

-0-

**And here's chapter 4... Even I did not know that it'll be finished in one day, it is supposed to be in one chapter, so I decided to cut it in half... and I have also decided to make the story short because I'm out of ideas and that I'm excited for...uh...something else... and still... be prepared... that's all for now, folks! Thanks for those who read! Paalam muna! **


	6. Chapter 5: A Promise Fulfilled

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a little further, Rei-chan, and we'll be there."

They were then embraced by silence.

Three days had passed ever since their escape from Tanaka's house. They almost hadn't talked after that; they doubt of their actions if they were right or wrong. Now their only choice was to get to the town where Akio's friend lived. They were passing through the forest so that if ever they were being followed, it's easy for them to hide.

Akio couldn't help but notice Reika's weary face from carrying some load.

"Rei-chan, we should stop and rest for a while. You must be tired."

"Is that a challenge to make me go faster?"

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Erm… no… I…"

"Then we should rest."

Reika knew that she couldn't make him change his mind, that's why they stopped and rested. After they organized their belongings, they sat side-by-side, giving the other assurance that everything will be okay despite of the past events happened.

Then, out of the blue, Reika said, "Akio, do you remember our conversation before you proposed to me?"

"Every detail. You and I exchanged some questions, right?"

"Yeah, I asked you what you wished for, yet you answered me with a question, irrelevant, too."

"Which you answered sincerely…"

"What!"

"Well, I asked you to marry me, and I remembered clearly that you said yes."

"But seriously, you didn't answer my question. That's not fair, Akio."

"Okay, okay. So, ask away."

"What would you wish for?"

"I've got nothing to wish for" then Akio caressed Reika's long soft hair "It's been granted already."

"Stupid answer…" Reika replied, blushing.

Akio chuckled with her response, and said, "My turn. Back then, I wanted to ask you, if you were given the chance to change a thing in your life, what would it be?"

"If it was from back then… well, I guess… nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I won't change a thing in my life, even if I'll have to live like that over and over again. Of course, that's when the time our parents-" then she was interrupted by Akio with a sudden kiss. When they broke apart for air, she asked, "What was that for?"

"Hmm… nothing."

"Whatever" is all that she can reply. Her cheeks were burning, whichever the reason she doesn't care, for as long as they have each other.

They started repacking and returned with their journey.

-0-

Another day had passed when they finally reached the town.

"So, this is your 'just a little further', Akio, a day's journey."

"At least we're here and that I can fulfill my promise to you, Rei-chan."

"What promise?"

"That I'll marry you."

"Akio…"

"Eh? Don't you want to be with me, Rei-chan? That hurts, you know?"

'Akio, please stop and look for your friend's house."

The search was a little bit harder; it was very crowded, and that they seemed lost. They tried asking, but received no definite reply.

As they continued wandering, all of the sudden, the people began to panic as they heard someone shouted.

"A bomb's gonna explode! A bomb's gonna explode!"

In an instant, the people ran in different directions, looking for safety. Akio and Reika ran for safety, too and luckily, they found a safe place. As they entered, Reika heard a child crying.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

Reika rushed towards the kid while Akio cried out to her, "Reika! Get in here!"

Reika carried the child and ran towards the place. Yet, before she can reach the shelter, the bomb had already exploded. Akio ran for cover in a short while, and then went out to look for Reika. As the dust subsided, he saw Reika covering the child from fallen debris.

"Everyone! Help her!" Akio said while rushing towards Reika. Some people responded and aided them to free the child and Reika. The child was returned to the parents; Akio helped Reika to stand up, but she couldn't. Instead, she knelt down and coughed heavily.

"Reika! Is…"

He couldn't finish his last sentence, for he saw Reika coughing blood.

"Reika!" he cried while she passed out. He carried her to the safe place, followed by the people present there. One found a doctor, who immediately aided Reika.

-0-

Akio paced and paced, hoping that she would be safe. The doctor then stopped, and turned to Akio. He said, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing that I could do further. She suffered internal bleeding and too much damage. I'm afraid that she won't be long now. I'm very sorry, and she's asking for you."

Akio couldn't believe every word that the doctor said. "No… that's not true… please try again… heal her!"

"Maeda-san, I…"

Akio heard Reika winced in pain, and he immediately sat by her side.

"Akio…I…"

"Shhh… everything's gonna be alright. It'll be just like before, you and me…" he said while crying.

"Akio" she said slower "I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Could you smile for me?"

With all his resolve he smiled for her.

"You know you're a lot more handsome when smiling, Akio."

He rested his head against hers and kissed her forehead. Then, turning to the people at the back who were all saddened by the two of them, he asked, "Where's the mayor of this town?"

Luckily, he was there and Akio went to him and said, "May I request you something, Mr. Mayor?"

"Anything you want…"

-0-

Akio returned with a bouquet of roses and lilies and bluebells and a pair of rings.

"Akio, what's all this?"

"Let's say that I cannot wait to fulfill my promise, Rei-chan, although this isn't that grand."

He turned towards the people and asked, "Will you all be our witnesses?" All of them agreed.

He turned to the mayor and said, "Shall we begin?"

The mayor nodded, and then started…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness of the union between Akio Maeda and Reika Inoue…"

-0-

"…you may now kiss the bride."

The newlyweds had now locked their lips with a kiss.

The people who became witnesses of their union on their simple wedding clapped at them, even though they cannot avoid tears flowing, both happiness and sadness at the same time.

When they broke apart, Reika said, "You…really do things your own way… don't you, Akio?"

Akio kissed and caressed her hair, treasuring the last moments of him being with her.

Reika laughed softly and said, "Yet, you never failed to make me happy."

"Reika…"

"Akio" she placed her right hand to where his heart is located "Always remember, I'll always be with you. You may not see me, but I always watch you. I never did left you, Akio… I love you…"

"I love you too, Reika, with all my heart."

Reika then smiled, drew her breath and rested her eyes.

By this, everyone wept. Akio was cradling Reika, who was now in her eternal slumber.

Three days after, the war was declared officially over.

-0-

**Finally I've updated a chapter, and kinda corny... cheesy... and cliche. Well, at first I've got plans, but now I'm excited in my other one, I felt like ending it a bit err... earlier? It'll end maybe around two chapters more... I don't know... I'm out of ideas... and exam's coming, but I know that there's a rainbow after the rain, so my rainbow will be... VACATION! YAY! Anyways, good night! "Happy reading"**


	7. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Slowly, Akio opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings silently, until he turned his head on his right. On it, there was a side table, but his ochre eyes were locked at the photo of a woman with long dark hair with dark blue eyes.

He remembered the woman whom he loved ever since he was a boy; his first and best friend of all the friends he had.

He cannot believe that she was gone.

Slowly, tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. He felt that a part of him was taken away. No, he felt that all of his being was taken away. He had always regretted that he had done nothing to save her; he constantly blamed himself of her death.

By then, tears began to flow as he uttered her name.

"...Reika..."

-0-

"What should we do know, Yukina?" asked Hideki

"About what?"

"About Akio, what else?"

"Hideki, you know his circumstances are... just let him be..."

"But it's been a year already! And he's still can't move on? This is not like him, Yukina."

"Hideki! Can't you be more considerate? You're his friend, after all, and you should try to understand him. He has lost everything, Reika, his family... and you know how hard it is to move on in a situation like that."

"But-"

Their conversation was broken as Akio merged from his room. He was dressed and prepared to go somewhere. Then, Hideki said in a much calmer voice, "You're going for a visit?"

Akio looked at him and nodded.

"You should eat first before you go. Come, join us, Akio." Yukina invited.

'Thank you kindly, but I have brought some food." Akio said in reply.

"When will you be back?" Yukina asked.

"By evening, I guess." Then, after a pause. "I must be going now."

"Take care of yourself."

As he left, Hideki continued with their conversation, "Well, he looks better."

"What do you mean, better? He still looks very sad to me" said Yukina.

Hideki answered, "Have you forgotten how he was on his first days here? For three days, he would not eat any, for months, barely even talked to us. Most of the time, we found him just staring into space. But then, just one day, he suddenly went out without us knowing, and he didn't return for one night. And where did we find him? Sleeping near Reika's grave! For heaven's sake, what should I do then, Yukina?"

"Well, you're the one who welcomed him in our house, though I never complained, but now, why are you complaining?" she asked her husband.

"No, I'm not... it's just that I worry too much about him. It's painful to see him like that, knowing how much he helped me before... what should I do, Yukina?"

Yukina just smiled at her husband and said, "Well, maybe he does look better..."

-0-

Akio continued to walk along the street until he had finally reached his destination. The place, from the inside out, was filled with numerous flowers of different kind. It was the flower shop he frequently visited these past months. As he opened the door, he was greeted warmly by the shopkeeper, "Well, if it isn't Akio. You're always welcome here... say, what some tea?"

"Uhh... no thank you, I actually want to..."

"Ah, yes. The usual?"

"Yes, thank you."

After then, the shopkeeper got him a beautifully arranged bouquet of red and white roses and lilies, along with some bluebells.

As Akio paid for the bouquet, the shopkeeper asked, "May I ask a little favour?" Seeing that Akio agreed, he continued, "Can you accompany Tanaka-san to her store? I mean, I figure that you're going there and the store is just along your direction and..."

"Of course, I'll be glad to accompany her" Akio said.

"Thank you, Maeda-san." Then, the shopkeeper called the young girl with long, curly brown hair with similarly brown eyes, who, as Akio only noticed just now, was browsing in the display of variety of flower arrangements. "Tanaka-san, Maeda-san will accompany you."

Then, he turned again to Akio and thanked him again before he and the young girl left the shop.

-0-

"So, you're Akio Maeda. The shopkeeper always tells me about you."

Akio could only smile.

"I'm Rie Tanaka, nice to meet you!" chirped Rie.

As they continued to walk, Akio asked Rie, "You say your name is Rie Tanaka, right? Are you related to Ryuuji Tanaka?"

Rie answered, "If you meant the old man living alone with a field of bluebells and wheat field few miles from here, well, yes, he's my grandfather. Why did you ask? Have you met him? Is he alright?"

"Well... there's something I would like to tell you."

-0-

Akio and Rie stopped along their way in the park and were seated in a bench when Akio told her his whole story. It was near nearly an hour when he ended his tale.

"So that's what happened... no wonder I have not receive anything from him..."said Rie, with her face still full of surprise.

"I'm sorry, he asked us to do it, and now, I ended up telling my life story..."

"No, it's okay. Grandpa would never allow giving the farm away to someone outside the family, so, thanks for granting his wish. Besides, your story is quite interesting, though, not that your wife, Reika died. Anyways, what does she look like?" asked Rie.

Instead of an answer, Akio reached for his pocket and handed Rie a golden round thing like a big pocket watch almost the size of a clenched fist. Rie opened it and she found a miniature painting of Akio seated in a couch. The picture showed him holding the hand of the lady seated beside him, who has a long dark hair with a matching pair of big, dark blue eyes; the two of them seated side-by-side, and both of them smiling.

'A locket?' thought Rie, but instead, she said, "Your wife is very beautiful."

"Indeed" said Akio, "she's very kind, and caring, and my best friend, and whom I could entrust my heart."

Rie continued to stare admiringly at the painting, as Akio said, "It is yours to keep, if you like."

"No, wait, it is..."

"Yes, it's for her, actually, but I lost my chance of giving it to her. Now, give it to you, as a gift for listening to my story, and I feel like I could entrust this to you." Akio said.

"Thanks..." smiled Rie.

Akio, then stood up and said, "We should be going, now."

Rie, on the other hand, said, "I'm actually going somewhere else before I head back to my shop. You should go ahead. Thanks for accompanying me."

They parted and separated their ways. Akio was now headed to his destination.

-0-

Beyond the graves in the cemetery, Akio had walked further away until he reached a tree a half a kilometre away from the cemetery itself. Underneath the shade of the tree lay a single tombstone, which was engraved "In memory of Reika Maeda". Akio sat down beside it and said, addressed to the one who was underneath, "I'm sorry for the wait, Reika."

Akio placed the bouquet of flowers near the tombstone and brought out his food and said, "Today, I met one of Tanaka-san's relatives, his granddaughter. Too bad we haven't met her together."

He sat down beside the tombstone after he unpacked the food and ate it, it was as if there's a picnic ongoing. He then said, "You know, I don't know what to say, or how to say it, but happy wedding anniversary, although I don't know if 'happy' is appropriate. It's been a year after our marriage, right? I never thought time passes fast... but still, it's quite hard to move on. Without you, Reika, I... don't know what I should do... if only I could have save you... if I'm given another chance to be with you again, I will never fail to protect you, to show how much I love and cherish you... I miss you... Reika..."

_END_

**Well!** **Second to the last chapter! YAY! Finally... I hope I can finish next week or so... and that I don't know how to end this chapter... so, there... happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: Forty Years Later

"What's next, obaa-san?" asked a young boy as he looked at his grandmother gleefully.

"Few months later, Akio felt ill. One day, while I was visiting him, with a smiling face, he said to me, 'Rei-chan has come to fetch me'. Truthfully speaking, I had never seen a person who greeted death so happily, now that they can see each other again. I was happy for him, yet I was also sad to part from my friend, until I met your grandfather. Akio-kun, you always keep on asking me to tell you this story over and over again. You might have memorized it already" the grandmother said to her grandson.

"But that's my favourite, Rie-obaa-san, since I was named from Akio" Akio said, and added, "Are you in love with Akio-san?"

Rie was quite shocked with the question; nonetheless, she answered "Of course I love my grandson!"

"Obaa-san..."

Rie couldn't help but to smile with her grandson's curiosity and she said, "You're too young to be asking that, Akio-kun. But to ease your curiosity, I love your grandfather more."

"Obaa-san, that's not the answer..."

"That's right! I thought you'll meet with your friend in the train station, am I wrong?"

"But grandmother, it's still one o'clock in the afternoon, we'll meet by 2."

"Geez, Akio-kun is not aware of the time, ne?" teased Rie with her grandson "Now, I'm late with my train ride"

It was then Akio noticed the time. It was now fifteen minutes before two o'clock.

"Shimata! Let's go, obaa-san! I'll take your bag" said Akio while picking up her grandmother's bag "I'll call the taxi."

Precisely five minutes later, they were on their way to the train station.

-0-

At the train station, Rie and Akio were seated in the side while waiting for the train to arrive.

"Geez, Akio-kun, I have never rushed like this before..." said Rie tiredly.

"Sorry, Rie-obaa-san" then, he searched for his friend.

Rie asked, "So, who's that friend of yours? Is it a classmate of yours?"

Akio replied "Yes, obaa-san, we are at the same grade and class, grade six class B at Hakusen Academy. It's his birthday today and his brother will arrive from a trip from Kyushu."

"Is that the school with that they called Special A, those seven students which topped the whole school?"

"Yeah. My friend's brother is one of them. Oh, there he is. Sui!"

Akio waved at a boy the same age as him, and in respond, the boy with grayish brown hair and ochre eyes approached them.

While the boy approached them, Rie thought, _'He's like a small version of Akio-san.'_

"Geez, Akio, next time, be time-conscious."

"Ahaha! Sorry. By the way, Obaa-san, this is my friend, Sui Takishima. Sui, my grandmother" said Akio as he introduced the two.

"Please to meet you, obaa-san!"

"So am I, Sui-kun. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks" Sui then noticed the bag at Rie's side. "Are you two going home in the province?"

"Only me. Akio-kun is staying here for a while."

The three continued to chat, and then a train, which came from Kyushu, arrived.

"Ahh! Nii-chan is here! Let's go, Akio!" then, in the matter of seconds, the two ran towards the opened doors of the said train.

Rie smiled with her grandson and his friend's enthusiasm, and she picked up her bag and slowly went to their side while waiting for the arrival of Sui's brother. Instead, they were greeted by a female voice not far from where they were standing.

"Sui! You're here already!"

As Rie glanced to the direction of the voice, she saw a beautiful teen-aged girl about sixteen years of age, with a long black hair and big, dark blue eyes.

'_She looks familiar...' _Rie thought.

Sui then answered, "Of course I'm here to fetch my brother, stupid woman! How dare you kidnap him! You even made him ride on the train. If anything happened to Nii-chan, I swear that you'll be sorry!"

The girl smiled at Sui, and said cheerfully, "It's not my fault! He was the one who followed me. Besides, happy birthday, Sui! You're so cute when you miss your brother!"

"What are you thinking, stupid woman!"

"Welcome back, Hikari-onee-chan!" chirped Akio.

"Oh, Akio-kun, you're here too! Is this your grandmother?"

"Hai! Rie-obaa-san, this is Hikari Hanazono. She's also part of S.A."

"Nice to meet you, obaa-san."

"The pleasure is mine, Hikari-chan."

"Where's nii-chan, stupid woman?"

"What did you call her, Sui?"

They were all surprised when they heard another male voice near them, more shocked when they saw a teen-aged boy the same age as Hikari's, who was surrounded with a dark aura.

"Eh... nii-chan, welcome back..." Sui said nervously.

"Takishima, calm down. Sui just misses you a lot." Hikari said.

"I'm not!" Sui said while blushing.

Instead, the dark aura surrounding the boy settled, and, now surrounded with a more pleasant aura, the boy said, "Is that so, Sui? Then how's my younger brother doing?"

"Eh? Why you always listen to her?"

"It's natural for the boy to listen to his girlfriend, right, Hikari?" he said while looking at Hikari and smirked.

"What are you talking about, stupid Takishima?"

"Don't call her stupid, stupid woman!"

"She can call me whatever she liked, right, Nii-san?"

"Don't call me that!"

Yet, Rie wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. Instead, she stared at the young man with a grayish brown hair and ochre eyes, the same as his younger brother, and the same as the man she met years ago.

"Akio..." Rie whispered.

"What's wrong, obaa-san? I'm here. That's Kei Takishima, Sui's brother. Also the top of the S.A. Hikari-onee-chan's the second."

Rie then woke up from her reverie as Kei bowed to her and said, "I'm Kei Takishima. Thank you for taking care of my brother."

"Nice to meet you too. Akio, it's time for me to go. Your mother will come and fetch you after the party. Stay out of trouble, 'kay?"

"I will, obaa-san."

"Sa, minna, please take care of my grandson." And Rie waved goodbye to them. She heard them saying,

"Have a safe trip, obaa-san!"

"We'll take care of Akio-kun!"

"Take care!"

She glanced back and she saw the remaining four waved goodbye.

Sadly, the train started to move when she waved back at them, and she saw them looking smaller as the train advanced, until the train left at the station.

-0-

It was around ten minutes before five when Rie arrived at the province. From the moment she stepped out from the train, the first thing that came to her mind was to visit the flower shop, the place where she first met Akio. As she arrived at the flower shop, she noticed little changes to it, yet it was still the same for her.

The shopkeeper greeted her, "Welcome back, Rie-san."

"You've kept this shop very well, as expected from you." Rie said.

"Well, I promised father to take care of the shop before he died 5 years ago. Thanks for the compliment, Rie-san! Are you buying the same bouquet?"

"Yes, please."

In no time, a bouquet of red and white roses and lilies with some bluebells was placed in front of her, as if it was specially prepared for her.

Rie stared at the bouquet, remembering her grandson's question

"_Are you in love with Akio-san?"_

Her cheeks were pink as she remembered her grandson's question. Yes, the moment she first saw him, at the same place where she was standing, the same place where Akio was standing when she saw him, she fell in love at first sight with him. The days that she spent with him grew; her love for him also grew, yet she knew that Akio can never love her the same way she did, for his heart only belonged to Reika.

"Rie-san, is there something wrong with the flowers?" the shopkeeper said.

"Uhh... no, they're beautiful. Sorry for spacing out. I shall take my leave now."

"Come back soon!"

-0-

It was already sunset. Rie walked along the cemetery, yet the tomb that she was visiting wasn't in the cemetery itself. She continued to walk, until beyond the graves she saw a large tree half kilometres away. She headed towards it, and she saw underneath the shade of the tree was a single tombstone, the same tombstone where she and Akio used to visit forty years ago. However, the words that were engraved in the tomb were different from before; it was now read "In memory of Reika and Akio Maeda".

Rie as sat up in front of the grave, she placed the bouquet near the tomb, and her bag beside her, and said; "Today's such a special day, for you two, ne? Happy anniversary, you two."

She, then, took out the thing which she had treasured for the past forty years. It was the same golden locket which looked like a pocket watch from the outside. She opened it and it revealed the same miniature painting of Akio and Reika.

Rie said, "Ne, did you know? Before I came home here, I met two youngsters bearing the same faces as you two, who appear to be lovers. All these years, I never thought about reincarnation, yet it seems that fate has found a way for you to be together again."

Then she closed the locket, and placed it in the tomb and said,

"To be able to see each other again... to be able to love each other again..."

"...for the second time around..."

_End_

**Thus concludes the story... and thus the title of the story. At least, for now, I can start with my new fanfic! It is a Maid-sama fanfic and the title will be ...**

**Oops! That'll be a secret for now... *smile***

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank those people who reviewed and added my two one-shots as their favorite story, namely "Beautiful Girl" (SA fanfic) and "The Sole Reason" (Maid-sama fanfic). Well... happy reading! **


End file.
